


Seek and you just might find

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and you just might find

 

They make it too easy to eavesdrop; they’re not as quiet as they think. Matt has lived in modern day Mystic Falls his entire life, and knows more short-cuts than Mr. Saltzman and Damon could comprehend. The apartment isn’t empty like he assumed.

 

 _Elena is a vampire?_

 

Is his first thought. Except that isn’t Elena’s grin, it looks like someone stole her face.

 

 _Can vampires steal people’s faces?_

 

“Matt,” the vampire who-might-or-might-not-have-stolen-Elena’s-face purrs.

 

 _How does she know my name?_

 

She circles him. _Like predator and prey._ Runs fingers along his collar as she goes around.

 

It feels like danger. Vicki’s frenzied crying, and Caroline’s urgent snapping, and even big bad Damon Salvatore, never inspired this feeling. It feels like danger, down to his bones. He makes a strategic retreat, surprised when he isn’t stopped. The vampire only lets out a sigh-chuckle.

 

Matt knocks on the apartment next door. There’s no answer. It’s easy enough to jimmy the lock; he may be the golden boy, but he has been locked out enough times with no one around to open the door. The walls are thin, and the tumbler up against them works surprisingly well as a hearing aid.  

 

The words ‘sacrificing’, ‘Caroline Forbes’ and ‘Tyler Lockwood’ are all he needs to hear, vampire or not, werewolf or not, he knows he has to do something to save them. He heads off on a search for the tomb, grateful that Caroline told him enough to have a rough idea of where to look.

 

  : :

 

Matt killed someone. In the chaos of being knocked out by Damon, and chased by Tyler, and confronted by Caroline, everything had been forgotten. It’s only hours later, when he’s alone at home, that the impact hits him. He throws up into the toilet. Then he curls up in bed and fails to sleep.   




 

The next day he goes to Caroline; he’s involved in this whether he likes it or not. It’s his town these battles are being fought in, his family and friends at risk, his family and friends already killed. Matt has fought hard for everything in his life, and he’ll fight hard for the town to. Caroline at first refuses to let Matt be involved, but after he crashes a meeting at the Salvatore Boarding house with some actually useful information she’s forced to reluctantly agree. As far as their relationship goes, Matt says he wants to put it on hold for now- and any of Caroline’s enthusiasm that may’ve been dampened by ‘on hold’ resurfaces brightly at ‘for now’.

 

Just like that Matt is one of the gang, he still gets left out of stuff- but he’s smart enough to piece things together. Helping out however he can. Though he may not consider Stefan a close friend, Caroline does and that’s what matters.

 

(They were tracking Stefan and Klaus. Stefan and Klaus were tracking Katherine. There’s an obvious advantage to the dog finding the mouse before the cat gets there.)  




 

Matt thinks Damon’s logic is flawed; if anything they’re the mice and Klaus is the dog.

 

 : :

 

Matt rings the bell, steeling himself to look casual; however much that’s a contradiction in terms.

 

“How did you find me?” slips out alongside the pop of the lock.

 

“You let me find you,” Matt states, voice hanging on the edge of certainty.

 

(Caroline and Elena and Bonnie and Damon and _everyone_ was looking for Katherine, so the fact that he managed it despite his inexperience with vampire tracking suggested something.)

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Let’s have sex,” he says, he thinks he should be no nonsense with her; if he’s going to get what he wants. 

 

“Why don’t I just drain you instead?”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“You sure,” Katherine leers, letting blood thrum blue through the veins around her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Matt asserts; hiding his nerves- grounded in his curled up toes.

 

“I compelled you once,” Katherine smirks at him.

 

“At the masquerade ball,” Matt replies, she kinks her head in mild, amused surprise.

 

“Caroline told you,” She states, with feigned surety.

 

“Yes,” Matt confirms.

 

“You do have such pretty eyes,” Katherine muses.

 

“Then why not?” Matt asks.

 

“Sweetie, if I was going to play Elena for a man- it wouldn’t be you,”

 

“I didn’t ask you to play anyone,”

 

“No, but you want to play that Matt, the one who still had some fucked-up semblance of ‘having it all’,”

 

“I don’t,” Matt states, with non-defensive quiet determination.

 

Katherine gazes at him thoughtfully.

 

“You want me to immunise you,” she laughs.

 

Matt holds in a flinch, wondering how she saw through him too easily.

 

“You figure, once you’ve had evil vampire bitch Katherine that little Caroline won’t seem so bad in comparison.”

 

Matt wants to meet her eyes but he can’t. 

 

“You’re adorable,” Katherine says with an air of condescension, running her hand down the front of his shirt.

 

“Maybe I’ll show you just how bad I can be,” Katherine adds, pulling him to her.

 

Matt follows easily, enjoying the sharp-toothed kiss more than he should. She tastes like Elena after a wintery night’s drinking. They quickly divest each other of clothing, falling together onto the bed. Katherine moves over him, lips and teeth running roughly along his body as they have sex.   




 

He struggles in surprise as Katherine bites down hard on his shoulder. Pain shoots lightening-like down his torso and arm. But adjusts quickly as she drinks; he’s flooded with a perplexing mixture of pleasure and pain. She force-feeds him some of her blood, licking her lips as though her tongue is an artisan’s paintbrush.

 

Afterwards she swiftly slips on a blouse and skirt, throwing some objects into a bag.

 

“Don’t leave,” Matt asks.

 

“How far away do you think everyone is,” She says; it’s a statement.

 

“I didn’t tell them you were here,” Matt protests.

 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Katherine smirks.

 

“You should want to help anyway.”

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear this,” Katherine says in an amused timbre.

 

“You care about Stefan; you want to save him,”

 

“I do care about Stefan, but I will always look out for myself,” Katherine says as though Matt is a particularly slow child.   




 

“Earlier you said if you were going to play Elena for a man it wouldn’t be me, I’m guessing it would be Stefan,”

 

Katherine rolls her eyes, but there’s a dangerous glint in them and no longer any smile on her face.

 

“You want him badly enough to let go of your pride and pretend to be someone else, and if you don’t even try now you’re going to regret it for a long time.”

 

“Clearly you need to be shown how much of a heartless bitch I am,” Katherine says, with a feral grin, and pushes him up against the wall.

 

Katherine bites down on his other shoulder, and his mind spuriously wonders whether the two bite marks will be symmetrical. Matt resists, thrashing about urgently, but it feels like pushing against concrete; unmovable and unyielding. She drinks deeply, forcing his heart to beat faster; blood rushing madly through him. As she continues to feed his limbs begin to feel lack-lustre, and black spots cloud his dizzy-blurred vision. Finally his legs buckle, and he collapses to the ground as everything fades to black.     




 

 

 : :

 

 

Matt wakes alone, a post it note declaring ‘you’ll thank me later’ is stuck to his hand. He’s immediately drawn to the right, where he finds a blood bag. He stands staring down at it, touches it almost reverently; stops himself from bringing it to his mouth. He knows he must resist, yet he’s so incredibly hungry.

 

His teeth and gums and jaw and body, all feels stripped down to raw nerve endings.

 

He stands stock still with fists and jaw clenched tightly, waiting for the others to arrive; they’ll know what to do.

 

He drinks.


End file.
